


Team Building Exercises

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I wrote this instead of studying, i'm sorry y'all, it's late again, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron decide to bring a snowball fight to the castle ship.





	Team Building Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> My accomplishment of the day? Having this up only like two minutes late. Yes it's technically the thirteenth it's fiiiiiiiiiiine. I promise I'll be more regular after finals are over.

“I’m _booooooored_ ,” Lance complained, flopping back from where he was seated on the ground. The paladins had had a quiet few days, since they had to wait for some information from a contact and it hadn’t come in yet, and it was slowly wearing on everyone. Pidge had begun to take apart just about everything in the castle and rebuild it (some with more success than others), Hunk had done his best to work out some new recipes with food goo, Keith had logged seemingly infinite hours on the simulator, and Shiro had been working through strategy with Allura. Though they remained somewhat busy, the boredom was definitely starting to show.

“We’re all bored,” Keith shot back. “Just entertain yourself.” Pidge and Hunk, who were also lying around, watched the scene with a bit of apathy. Keith and Lance were always at each other’s throats, more so now that they didn’t have as much to do, and it wasn’t unusual.

“You know, it’s probably winter back home,” Pidge mused. 

“I miss winter,” Hunk murmured. “Christmas, and family, and playing in the snow…” 

“Snow!” Lance yelled, leaping up and running toward the kitchens. Everyone watched him with varying degrees of puzzlement, but they quickly just ignored it--probably another one of Lance’s relatively harmless plans that would end in disaster for him. It was better to stay away from them. 

The paladins talked languidly for a while, all wishing for something to do, until Lance decided to break the serenity by attempting to sneak into the room. Pidge noticed immediately, but didn’t betray his presence--at least what was going on would be interesting, unlike what was going on right now. Hunk noticed fairly quickly as well, but remained silent for a similar reason. Keith, whose back was turned to Lance, remained oblivious...at least, until a ball of food goo hit him in the back of the head. “Snowball fight!” Lance exclaimed as Keith did his best to scrape the food goo out of his mullet, an expression of mute rage on his face. “Or food goo fight, but yanno, we’ve kinda got the same thing going on, right? Everyone run to the kitchens!” Hunk enthusiastically agreed, and Pidge followed, with a quirked grin on her face. Keith, after getting all the food goo out of his hair, came last--if only so Lance could suffer some consequences for the unprecedented assault on his mullet. 

And thus, the battle began.  
\------  
“The great sharpshooter Lance is stranded on enemy terrain,” Lance whispered to himself, sitting behind a counter as food goo flew above him. “Is he gonna make it? Can he be the awesome, badass hero? Of course he can!” And the moment Lance stood up, food-goo ball in hand, his face was coated in food goo. The moment he wiped it away from his eyes, he saw the culprit: Keith, who was wearing a smug smile. Lance prepared a rebuttal to the onslaught, but Pidge had him covered--Keith took some food goo to the cheek courtesy of her good aim. “Nice one, Pidge!” Lance praised, turning and unleashing his food goo ball on Hunk. 

“Hey, what did I ever do to you?” Hunk asked incredulously, trying to lob another food goo ball back at Lance in retaliation. Lance did his best to dodge, but managed to dodge right into another one of Pidge’s projectiles. 

“How are you so good at this?!” Lance asked incredulously. “I had so many siblings, I should be food goo fight champion!” 

“Did you really think that Matt and I didn’t do this as kids?” Pidge shot back, almost dodging a ball Keith threw at her. A streak of green, fluorescent food goo adorned her hair, and she quickly started to make another ball, grabbing one of the ever-cooperative dispensers to help her get a good, copious ball of food goo. She wound up, threw. Keith ducked...and the ball of food goo smacked straight into Coran’s face.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, stepping in front of Coran, who was trying to get the goo residue out of his mustache. 

“Um…” Pidge began sheepishly. 

“We were just…” Lance started.

“Team building exercise!” Hunk declared, tossing another ball of food goo at Shiro. It hit him squarely in the chest, and at first the paladins were absolutely convinced that he was going to kill them. However, Shiro just smiled, scraped the food goo off his uniform, and lobbed it back at Lance.

“You know what? I’m in, just this once,” he told them with a grin.

“Oooh, make it two!” Coran declared. “I’ll show you young whippersnappers who’s boss!” He ran to one of the dispensers, only just beating Pidge to it, and the fight resumed. A traditional snowball fight, it wasn’t...but the smiles everyone sported made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> the blog. it is a thing that can be found at kireii-yume.tumblr.com (html was being an ass and it's midnight)


End file.
